


moonbroch.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Diamond Weapon, F/M, Implied Death, Medication, noctis x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: moonbroch: an old scottish word for a hazy halo of cloud around the moon at night that was a sign of bad weather to come





	moonbroch.

“You said your father was sending you away.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Your voice cracked as you adamantly refused to meet the prince’s gaze, lest you stop being angry. “You… said… you were leaving to _marry_ … someone else.” Your hands shook, eyes boring into the ground. The princess of Tenebrae was to wed Noctis. Lunafreya was to be with the man you had grown up with, the man you shared your first kiss with, the man who made you see stars, who knew about that one spot on your neck… As a symbol of peace. And you could have accepted it. You did, in fact. You accepted it when he held you and told you he will always love you. You accepted it when you watched the boys pull away from the curb, en route to Galdin Quay. You accepted it when you sank to your knees by your favorite tree in the royal gardens and wept quietly. What you did not accept was this…  
  
Him, strolling back into Insomnia, invisible in the buzzing city, everyone antsy for the signing ceremony. Him, finding you in your favorite bookstore, flipping furiously through each novel unfortunate to be within eyesight, never truly looking at any of them. Him, convincing you to take him back to your little house on the edge of the city. “No, no, they’ll be fine, Iggy took them out for dinner.” Him, him and his stupid, _**stupid**_ smirk. Watery apologies. Hot tears.  
  
Noctis cursed under his breath, burning himself on the tea kettle. You were too busy cleaning to pay the whistling any mind. As if it could distract you from what was happening. You grumbled venomously, wiping down the front of the cabinets.  
  
“Idiot boy… So _stupid_.”  
  
“I can hear you,” he bit back, clicking the burner off.  
  
“Good!” You slammed the bottle of disinfectant down, chest burning with rage. “I have spent all day getting over you. I had locked you away in my head and thrown away the key. I had resolved to never, ever let myself think about you in that way ever again because you are the prince and you are marrying the Oracle and ending this godsforsaken war. I threw away the CDs you made. I meditated for hours hoping some semblance of peace would grace this wretched house, just for a moment. I bought vegetables for dinner because damn it, I just wanted to make something _green_ for once, holy shit-”  
  
“You threw away the CDs?” he interrupted softly.  
  
You spluttered, gesturing wildly. “That… that is what you’re worried about!? Noctis, you are getting _married_. You are supposed to be in Altissia, eating scones, trying on tuxedos, mingling with royalty, and forgetting about _ME_.” You released the rag from your death grip and choked on a sob. “You’re supposed to be forgetting about me…”  
  
He stepped towards you, lips parted to say something.  
  
“ _No_ , don’t. If you come over here, if you come over here and touch me, all of this pain will have been for nothing. If you come over here with your stupid hair and your stupid understanding, I will fall to pieces. Noctis!” you shouted, a hand on your stomach. “Please, don’t come over here!” You were still telling him no when his arms encircled your trembling frame, still yelling obscenities when he rested his chin on your shoulder, gasping sobs breaking up your tirade as he eased you to the floor. You clawed at his forearms, chest heaving. “… _please_.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he crooned, pressing his lips to your jaw. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”  
  
“You’re not supposed to love me…” you whined pitifully to the ceiling, voice cracking.  
  
“And yet here I am,” he murmured into your hair. The two of you sat on the kitchen floor for what seemed like ages, you crying into the crook of his elbow, nuzzling against his thumb as he stroked your cheek, your eyes puffy, throat raw. Halfhearted bawling turned into silent acceptance and you closed your eyes, listening to him hum something soft into your ear.  
  
“Noctis…”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
You sat up, wiping your face off on your shirt before facing him. “Will you… stay with me? Tonight?” He scratched his head and glanced at the clock. “I… You know I can’t sleep.” Insomnia, the irony not lost on either of you. You generally slept well into the day, working late nights. But when Noctis was around, you managed to sleep more soundly. He was safe.  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“Just… stay.”  
  
Ignis was going to be furious, but… how could he say no to that tear-stained face? “Yeah… I’ll stay.” He stretched, massaging his arms. “Come on, let me help you up,” he said, offering his hand. He led you to the bedroom, hands on your shoulders. The shushing sound of your feet dragging on carpet was almost deafening in the dark house.  
  
“…didn’t throw ‘em away.” You crawled onto the bed, cool sheets caressing your face. The mattress squeaked beneath you as you turned to see Noctis flipping your alarm clock over, dimming the bright turquoise light it cast across the room.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I didn’t throw the CDs away…” Noctis brushed a few stray bits of hair out of your face and smiled.  
  
“…you know I have to leave first thing in the morning.”  
  
“I know,” you sighed sleepily, tugging at his arm. “Dawn.”  
  
“Yeah… Dawn.” He collapsed into the bed next to you, noting the lack of stars outside. Camping with the others wasn’t his cup of tea, but how could you dislike that view? “Hey, did you take your pill?” You were already drifting off, the stresses of the day taking their toll. Noctis dug around in the nightstand for the little bottle with your sleeping aid in it. You hardly took it except when necessary because it knocked you out for a large chunk of the day. But he didn’t want you to wake to him leaving. “Here, take your pill,” he ordered gently, pressing it to your lips. Your eyes fluttered open, confused.  
  
“I don’t need it.”  
  
“I will wake you up if you don’t.”  
  
“Then wake me up.”  
  
His brow furrowed sadly. “Just… take the pill. Sleep. Have one good night’s rest. I will be here until dawn.” You assessed his open palm, the tiny yellow pill front and center. With a small quip about royalty always being so demanding, you swallowed it dry, settling back into your blanket cocoon.  
  
“So, dawn.”  
  
“Mhm,” he replied, making circles on your back.  
  
You winced, trying not to cry again. “You’ll be in Altissia by midday, then?”  
  
“That’s the plan.” He stopped his ministrations and sighed. “You don’t hate me, right?”  
  
You shook your head, eyelids heavy with the promise of sleep. “Never, Noct…”  
  
He nodded slowly, resting his head on his arm. “I never meant for this to happen.”  
  
“Just sleep,” you whispered, trailing off into an airy whimper. “I don’t hate you.”  
  
“You should,” Noctis thought aloud, tucking the blankets in around you.  
  
Night came and went, the sun cresting over the city, peeking through the buildings as it rose. A sharp, golden light pierced Noctis’ subconscious and he awoke, a flurry of “fuck fuck fuck” tumbling from his mouth. It had to have been almost midday, sun pouring into the house, casting shadows along the wall. “Iggy’s gonna have my head,” he hissed, tying his laces into what could be considered knots. He heard mention of the signing ceremony on the radio in the car on the way here and Noctis needed to be in Altissia and shaking hands with diplomats before his father was told of his resurfacing in Insomnia. The Regalia wasn’t the most discrete car. Noctis ground to a halt, remembering you dozing peacefully beside him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw you sprawled out, deep, deep in your dream world, finally. Your hands were fisted around his jacket, face buried in the cloth. “Keep it…” He smoothed his hand over your calf and withdrew quickly. “From another time,” he mused, grabbing his cell phone. The prince left your house, closing the door quietly behind him, already trying to push the thought of your silhouette under the bedclothes aside. You were no longer his. You were no longer his…  
  
Hazy, hazy darkness crept over the bedroom. Blinking the grogginess from your eyes, you rolled over, hand searching for the prince, finding nothing but open air. He left… before dawn. “You liar,” you spat quietly, wiggling farther into the blankets. Your eyes fell on his jacket, crumpled up on your pillow. He so loved that jacket… He would never have left it on accident. You drew it to your chest and bit back a sob, already feeling sleep tugging at you gingerly. It was strange, though, that the medicine hadn’t done its job. Your eyes closed almost of their own accord and you didn’t fight the welcome fuzziness it brought. In and out of consciousness, you peered out from under the blankets, a faint rumbling shaking the house. The headboard clattered against the wall, drawing you out of the fog for a moment. Your bedroom window was alight with a fierce orange, growing brighter by the minute. You closed your eyes, breathing softly.  
  
“Dawn.”


End file.
